Rassembler les cendres
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: Comme promis, deux one-shots faisant suite à la fic Partir en cendres, GrimmIchi et AiIchi. Résumé global de Partir en cendres à l'intérieur. OS 1 : Ichigo part étudier à Tokyo, Grimmjow le suit, mais tout n'est pas si simple. / OS 2 : Comme si Aizen avait cru qu'il pourrait s'en sortir comme ça. Mais c'était sans compter avec la détermination d'Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! (re pour ceux qui sont passés par Partir en cendres avant !)

Je vous présente donc ici ma nouvelle fic, ou plutôt recueil, qui réunira les one-shots qui avaient été promis à Eldar-Melda et Nass pour avoir mis les reviews n°111, 222 je crois…

Bref, au menu un one-shot pour Nass, GrimmIchi rating M et un one-shot AiIchi rating M pour Eldar-Melda !

Pour comprendre, vous aurez besoin d'avoir lu Partir en cendres, mais comme vous n'êtes pas tous forcément enclin à vous avaler une trentaine de chapitre, j'ai tenté un petit résumé qui, bien entendu, constitue du spoil :

_Suite à sa perte de pouvoir, Ichigo déprime à Karakura, plus faible que jamais. C'est alors qu'Aizen débarque et s'immisce dans sa vie en tant que professeur, jouant de ses illusions pour se faire passer pour un ami en clamant haut et fort qu'il aime Ichigo et qu'il fera tout pour que ce dernier l'aime en retour. Est-il possible de le croire sincère?  
_

_Seulement , Ichigo croit déjà tomber amoureux d'un mystérieux inconnu qui n'est autre que Grimmjow. La situation se complique et Ichigo finit par choisir Aizen, pensant que ce dernier risquerait de blesser Grimmjow s'il ne le choisissait pas._

_Progressivement, Ichigo aime de plus en plus Aizen et ils commencent à vivre une petite vie, tranquilles dans leur illusion. Après plusieurs tentatives pour récupérer Ichigo, Grimmjow finit par déclarer forfait et accepte la place d'ami. Mais cela était sans compter le désir de vengeance d'un certain autre shinigami qui fera tout pour que Soul Society découvre qu'Aizen est à Karakura._

_De fil en aiguille, la situation s'envenime et, plus aussi puissant qu'avant à cause du Hôgyoku, Aizen doit s'enfuir parfois de Karakura pour ne pas être découvert et mettre Ichigo, sa famille et ses amis en danger. (ils seraient accusés de haute trahison) Le contexte devient plus tendu, Grimmjow essaye d'arrondir les angles en restant l'ami mais les disparitions d'Aizen sont de plus en plus nombreuses jusqu'au jour où il décide qu'il ne sera que source d'angoisse pour Ichigo._

_Il quitte alors définitivement Karakura en confiant Ichigo à Grimmjow._

Bon, j'ai essayé de pas tout révéler, histoire que, si l'envie vous prenne, il reste un chouïa de suspens ! Du reste, chacun des One-shot se déroule juste après le départ d'Aizen.

Maintenant assez causé et bonne lecture pour ce long long one-shot!

(Donc les fans d'AiIchi, on râle pas, c'est pas moi qui ait décidé le couple!)

* * *

**One-shot**

Déjà un an ?

C'était étonnant, Ichigo n'aurait jamais pensé que cela faisait déjà une année. Pourtant, il aurait juré que cela faisait plus longtemps, quelque chose comme cinq ans peut-être. Il n'en savait trop rien. Parfois le temps avait l'air de passer vite, parfois, il se dévidait trop lentement et il en venait à rêver de ne pas avoir de conscience.

Il ne regrettait rien mais parfois, le passé était lourd…

Ichigo soupira et replongea son esprit dans son cours de droit… peine perdue. Après le départ de Sôsuke, il avait eu une période à vide en quelque sorte. Parfois il croyait que tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve quand il se réveillait en sursaut à la clinique Kurosaki, mais il regardait l'anneau à sa main et se souvenait. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier.

Au départ, il était souvent triste, à errer un peu sans trop savoir où il allait. Mais il n'y avait pas eu à s'inquiéter, Grimmjow était toujours là, non loin. Suite à ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de dépression, Ichigo reprit du poil de la bête. Aidé de sa famille, de ses amis, et bien entendu de Grimmjow, il décida d'aller de l'avant. Il ôta l'anneau de son annulaire et le rangea dans une petite boîte précieusement, le sortant de temps en temps pour l'admirer avec nostalgie.

Il avait terminé le lycée et s'était retrouvé devant le mur au sujet des études. Il avait longtemps pensé à médecine, pour faire comme son père, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de prendre de la distance. Ainsi, il préféra partir dans des études de droit, à Tokyo, assez loin pour pouvoir se distancer de cette ville où s'était passé tant de choses, mais pas trop pour ne pas couper les ponts.

Il déménagea dans un logement étudiant, près du campus de la fac. Il était bien tranquille dans son coin là-bas, et il espérait vainement que loin de Karakura, il oublierait ce qui s'y était passé. Au début, Ichigo déchaîna les passions et les ragots. Jusqu'à présent, ses cheveux orange avait fait de lui une tête de turc mais allez savoir, à la fac les gens le regardaient avec une sorte de respect admiratif. Il était populaire parce que beau, mais bien vite, on se rendit compte qu'il n'allait jamais aux fêtes et qu'il préférait travailler et être major de sa promotion.

Et sans qu'il se s'en rende compte, Ichigo s'était dressé un mur. Il s'y sentait à l'abri, vivant tranquillement sa petite vie en replongeant de temps en temps dans son petit monde de nostalgie. Il était une sorte de beauté froide, oui, on aurait pu le qualifier ainsi. Il était agréable, serviable quand on lui demandait de l'aide, apprécié de ses professeurs qui voyaient en lui un futur génie du barreau. Et il était plutôt content de satisfaire leurs attentes.

« Ichigo !

-Oui ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs maintenant et commençait à taquiner ses yeux, lécher son cou et parsemer ses joues. Avec son regard d'ambre résolument plus mature, on ne se demandait pas pourquoi il faisait craquer les filles.

« Tu viens à la fête organisée pour le début des vacances ?

-Dans deux mois ?

-Oui, celle-là !

-Non, pourquoi ?

-On fait juste un sondage savoir à peu près combien de gens compter.

-Oh… Eh bien non pour moi.

-Dommage ! »

Une autre fille venait d'arriver aux côtés de son amie. Elles tenaient toutes les deux un papier avec les noms des élèves qui voudraient éventuellement venir. Les deux étaient plutôt jolies, Ichigo l'avouait même si rien n'égalait le charisme de Sôsuke…

« Tu sais que y'a Grimmjow !

-Si vous venez tous les deux avec en plus Lloyd et les autres mecs populaires, ça serait génial tu sais ! »

Ichigo se renfrogna à la mention du nom de Grimmjow.

« Désolé. Je n'aime pas les fêtes. »

Les deux jeunes filles n'insistèrent pas et continuèrent leur chemin. Ichigo rangea ses affaires dans sa sacoche –il était à la bibliothèque- et se redressa pour prendre la direction de son prochain cours. C'était avec son professeur préféré, un certain Mike Poe, un anglais qui avait exercé longtemps dans le métier avant de devenir professeur à l'étranger. Ichigo aimait beaucoup cet homme car il était intelligent. C'était ce qui lui importait le plus. Poe était incroyablement cultivé, presque autant qu'un professeur de culture générale, mais il restait toujours à leur niveau pour être sûr que ses élèves ne soient pas tous largués. Et puis, Ichigo l'avouait sans peine, l'homme était beau. Il devait avoir la trentaine passée mais certainement pas au-dessus de la quarantaine. Il avait des cheveux châtain chocolat, mi- longs, qu'il retenait de clairsemer son front en laissant ses lunettes de vue en guise de serre-tête. Un jour, il avait plaisanté en disant qu'il portait des lentilles et que les lunettes n'étaient là que pour retenir ses cheveux.

« Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous. »

Ichigo était déjà prêt depuis quelques minutes déjà, calepin et stylo armés. Le cours s'écoula sans grande surprise, le jeune homme toujours plongé dans son travail. Une fois la journée finie, Ichigo rentra simplement à son appartement, il travailla un peu avant de manger et il travailla encore avant de se détendre en lisant un livre. Il en avait apporté quelques-uns avec lui et jamais le Petit Prince ne quittait sa table de chevet.

* * *

« Alors toi tu viens à la fête, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça serait vraiment triste que toi tu ne viennes pas !

-Kurosaki nous fait déjà faux-bond…

-Je sais pas ce qu'il a avec ça, lui… Il veut jamais venir avec nous ! »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les jeunes filles discuter, mais il fronça aussi les sourcils. Ichigo. Il lui en avait fait de belles depuis un an. Et à coup sûr, le jeune homme n'avait même pas dû s'en rendre compte !

« Alors tu viens ?

-Bien sûr, les filles ! J'manque jamais une soirée moi.

-Ouais ! Ça fait plaisir !

-Merci et à plus ! »

Grimmjow les laissa partir et se reconcentra sur le plat chinois qu'il venait d'acheter à l'extérieur et qu'il mangeait dans le parc de la fac. Quand Ichigo avait quitté Karakura, il l'avait naturellement suivi et à ce moment-là, Ichigo n'en semblait pas mécontent, au contraire. Les premières semaines s'étaient écoulées tranquillement même si Grimmjow n'avait pas souhaité intégrer la même filière qu'Ichigo. Il avait préféré opter pour 'Gestion'. Honnêtement, ces conneries lui ressortaient par les yeux, il se servait d'inventions d'Urahara pour biaiser le système et faire croire qu'il était étudiant et pour les notes, il s'en balançait purement et simplement.

Il n'avait accepté cette mascarade de vie humaine que pour ne pas laisser Ichigo seul et si ce dernier en avait été au départ ravi, il avait vite déchanté.

L'arrancar avait encore du mal à comprendre, mais sans doute était-ce la manière qu'Ichigo avait de se conserver malgré la vitesse avec laquelle le temps semblait vouloir effacer Aizen. Le jeune homme évitait soigneusement tout ce qui avait trait au passé, il avait enlevé son anneau, et il s'isolait. Cela avait peiné Grimmjow qui avait tenté de ne pas lâcher le morceau, mais Ichigo semblait bien, presque content de cette nouvelle vie. Alors Grimmjow s'était retiré silencieusement.

Mais cela le pesait, indéniablement.

Grimmjow finissait son repas quand une fille vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'air aguicheur. Il haussa un sourcil, clairement étonné.

« Tu voudrais pas faire une petite pause, Grimmjow ? »

Le plus âgé afficha un large sourire.

« J'crois qu'on s'est mal compris mais… une seule fois, c'est clair, non ?

-Oh allez ! C'était tellement bien ! »

Grimmjow grogna et dépêtra son bras de l'étreinte de la jeune fille sulfureuse.

« Nan. T'as déjà usé ta chance.

-Pff… »

Vexée, elle s'éloigna. Grimmjow grogna encore un peu. Il avait eu beaucoup de succès très rapidement. En partie avec son look de bad boy, ses cheveux électrique et son attitude de je-m'en-foutisme, mais aussi parce qu'il ne refusait pas les coups d'un soir. Au départ, Grimmjow n'aurait jamais pensé à faire ça, il aimait bien cette chose qu'on appelait fidélité. Mais quand celui qu'on aimait nous évite, c'était compliqué…

« Holà ! Je vois la fumée qui sort des oreilles, Grimmjow ré-flé-chis !

-Ta gueule, Lloyd. »

Le susnommé sourit, amusé, et s'assit à côté de son ami.

« Tu penses à cette personne qui t'ignore ?

-T'occupe.

-Bah, j'te comprends tu sais. »

Grimmjow avait rencontré Lloyd un soir où il était sorti boire après qu'Ichigo l'ait cordialement invité à le laisser travailler. Lloyd et lui avaient parlé et, curieusement, Grimmjow ne l'avait pas rembarré. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ressemblait un peu à Ichigo… Il avait des cheveux en bataille d'un noir d'ébène très lumineux. Et de petits yeux noisette très expressifs. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit de personnel mais avaient vite compris qu'ils avaient chacun un problème et, la qualité du conseil était à méditer, mais Lloyd avait dit à Grimmjow que s'il avait une peine de cœur, la moitié de la fac était prête à le câliner. La majorité des filles et certainement quelques garçons.

Et Grimmjow avait commencé à rencontrer des gens un peu partout, mais rien ne remplaçait Ichigo, alors c'était juste une fois et après on oublie.

« Tu sèches encore ?

-Ouais, ça m'gave de rester assis trois heures pour un cours de merde.

-Le professeur Poe est un excellent professeur, Grimm. »

L'arrancar haussa un sourcil au surnom. Ichigo et lui étaient les seuls à oser raccourcir son prénom.

« Ouais, j'sais qu'tu l'aimes bien.

-Tss…

-Tu t'es pris le chou avec pour sécher ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Je vois.

-T'es libre ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Boire un verre chez moi, ça te dit ? »

Grimmjow jaugea l'invitation. C'était clairement une invitation à se saouler et plus si affinités. Grimmjow soupçonnait Lloyd d'avoir des problèmes à assumer son homosexualité.

« Alors ? »

Le plus âgé jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, mais rien n'indiquait que, ce soir-là, Ichigo soit plus prêt que les autres à lui parler.

« Ouais, okay. Après les cours ?

-Vers 18 heures. »

Quelques heures plus tard, à la fin de la journée, Grimmjow était assis sur un banc, fumant une cigarette. Quand il avait commencé à fumer, Ichigo ne cessait de l'en empêcher parce que c'était mauvais pour sa santé. Et aujourd'hui, il regrettait presque de ne pas entendre la voix du jeune fils de médecin lui répéter qu'il se suicidait en payant.

Grimmjow pouvait assister à la sortie des élèves depuis son poste, mais pas celle officielle. Plutôt celle de ceux qui avaient déjà passé une ou deux heures à travailler à la bibliothèque. Généralement, c'était l'heure où il pouvait voir Ichigo qui quittait enfin la fac après s'être tué au travail. L'arrancar culpabilisait. Il ne savait pas où avait été le problème… Avait-il fait quelque chose qui avait fait croire à Ichigo qu'ils étaient en froid ? Avait-il simplement gaffé ?

Grimmjow leva la tête en entendant les piaillements de certaines filles, les groupies. Elles arrivaient pour le coller, mais généralement, cela voulait dire qu'elles avaient encore échoué à convaincre Ichigo de sortir, de faire la fête ou coucher avec elles. Alors elles se rabattaient sur lui et il hésitait rarement à dire non.

La silhouette d'Ichigo se détacha de la foule, ses cheveux orange brillant toujours aussi puissamment. Grimmjow l'aimait encore avec la même force, surtout quand il le voyait marcher droit, avec fierté mais aucun mépris. Il fendait la foule comme s'il était au-dessus de tous, supérieur, mais il avait un regard empli de compassion. En discutant avec Urahara, Grimmjow avait fini par apprendre que ce comportement était beaucoup plus fort depuis qu'Ichigo avait utilisé le Mugetsu. La maturité ?

« Hé les filles ! Désolé mais Grimm et moi on a une invitation et faudrait pas qu'on soit à la bourre ! »

Grimmjow tourna la tête et avisa Lloyd qui, après de nombreux soupirs énamourés de la gent féminine, parvint à tirer son ami des griffes des étudiantes. Quelques mètres plus loin, au calme, il lança :

« Pourquoi tu lui parles pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Allez Grimm, je sais que tu regardes tout le temps Ichigo.

-Tss… J'sais pas.

-Okay, je t'embête pas.

-Peur que j'te fasse l'interrogatoire ? »

Lloyd eut un sourire amusé et sans doute légèrement gêné. Il soupira ensuite et déclara :

« Okay, je te fous la paix. »

Les deux hommes se promenèrent un peu, prenant largement leur temps pour rejoindre l'appartement de Lloyd. Ce dernier vivait seul, dans un gigantesque studio qui n'avait rien d'une chambre étudiante. Grimmjow avait appris par la suite qu'il était fils de diplomate.

Sur le chemin, Grimmjow croisa une tête orange. Ichigo faisait quelques courses à la supérette du coin. Lloyd remarqua le regard azur qui s'attardait sur la silhouette du jeune homme mais ne dit rien, il ralentit l'allure discrètement. En toute honnêteté, Lloyd ne comprenait pas pourquoi Grimmjow semblait en froid avec Ichigo. Il avait un peu eu l'occasion de voir Ichigo et ce dernier semblait plutôt gentil, amical et avenant.

Après encore un peu de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Ils y passèrent une grande partie de la soirée et ensuite la nuit. Les deux hommes ne sortirent que le lendemain matin pour aller en cours.

* * *

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Ichigo commença par grogner. Il avait travaillé toute la nuit encore et était exténué. Il aurait bien voulu rester au lit encore une petite heure… Et puis il ne se sentait pas bien non plus. Il avait vomi toute la nuit et se sentait encore un peu barbouille, en même temps, maintenant il regarderait à deux fois les dates de péremption.

Ichigo n'eut donc pas le courage de se doucher ce matin-là. Il se leva, s'habilla, but juste un café mais manger lui donnait encore la nausée. En rentrant il s'occuperait de ce frigo qui voulait l'empoisonner. L'étudiant attrapa son sac de cours et quitta son modeste appartement rapidement, histoire de ne pas arriver trop en retard et ne plus avoir de place en amphi.

Sur le chemin, il croisa une boulangerie et craqua devant une crêpe bien chaude. Après tout, cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il paya rapidement et reprit son chemin sur le même rythme, repensant aux devoirs qu'il lui fallait rendre. Il avait presque tout fini et n'en était pas peu fier, jamais il ne se serait cru aussi bosseur avant d'arriver à Tokyo. Et quand il s'arrêtait de travailler, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose…

Ichigo savait bien qu'il parlait de moins en moins à Grimmjow. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. En arrivant à Tokyo, il avait été ravi d'avoir son soutien et progressivement, il s'était éloigné…

« Hé tu sais pas la dernière !

-Quoi ? Racooonte ! »

Ichigo soupira en entendant les ragots des deux filles derrière lui.

« Il paraît que Keiko a vu Lloyd et Grimmjow venir ensemble ce matin !

-Nooooon ?

-Si, je t'assure ! Regarde, j'ai une photo !

-Mais ils sont… ?

-Ça j'en sais rien ! Mais d'après Shizuka, Lloyd lui aurait déjà mis un râteau parce qu'il était gay alors…

-Mais Grimmjow est pas gay !

-Il est bi, tout le monde le sait.

-Tu crois qu'ils seraient ensemble… ?

-Moi ça m'étonnerait pas ! »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta d'un coup. Les étudiantes le percutèrent.

« Oh, Kurosaki !

-Dans les nuages ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête et, intrigué par ces ragots, lança :

« Ouais j'ai entendu ce que tu disais à propos de Grimm et Lloyd, ça m'a perturbé ! »

Ichigo affichait un sourire affable. Les jeunes filles fondirent et, pas peu heureuses de pouvoir partager leurs potins, embarquèrent Ichigo sur le chemin de la fac.

« Hé bien y'a rien d'autres à dire…

-En fait, on pensait que tu en saurais plus vu qu'il paraît que tu as été proche de Grimmjow.

-Oui, en quelque sorte…

-Il est vraiment bi ?

-Parce qu'il a couché avec beaucoup de filles de première année, et même des années supérieures ! »

Ichigo voulut faire ravaler sa langue à la jeune fille mais se retint de tout commentaire agressif. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait énervé tout à coup. Fronçant toujours les sourcils, il répondit :

« Eh bien je sais qu'il aime les hommes et vu que tu dis qu'il a été avec des filles, eh bien on peut dire qu'il est bi oui…

-Mais avec Lloyd ?

-Qui est Lloyd ? demanda Ichigo étonné. Il est en quelle section ?

-Kurosaki ! Lloyd est en droit, comme nous ! Mais dans l'autre bâtiment !

-Et c'est un des garçons les plus populaires de la fac, tu sais…

-Tu le serais aussi bien plus si tu venais aux soirées… »

L'étudiante avait dit cela en entourant le bras d'Ichigo du sien, se rapprochant avec sensualité. Ichigo rougit légèrement, gêné, et se gratta la tête.

« Oui mais… je suis pas très à l'aise avec les fêtes et tout…

-On pourra t'aider à te détendre. »

Ichigo sursauta presque en sentant les mains de l'autre étudiante s'attarder sur son bras. Le jeune homme afficha un sourire poli, après tout il ne voulait pas les éconduire avec brutalité, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise.

« Monsieur Kurosaki est en bonne compagnie à ce que je vois !

-Sensei… »

Ichigo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et les étudiantes s'écartèrent bien vite avant de prendre la suite. Ichigo n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient déjà dans l'enceinte de la fac. Le professeur Poe affichait un sourire amusé et sur son front dégagé se promenait une petite mèche châtain.

« Sôsuke…

-Kurosaki ?

-Oh euh, excusez-moi, Sensei. Que disiez-vous ?

-Où en êtes-vous de ce devoir supplémentaire que je vous ai donné ?

-Ah euh… Bientôt fini, j'y ai passé la nuit hier.

-C'est bien d'être zélé, mais attention à votre santé !

-Oui, Sensei, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bien, à tout de suite alors ! Le café du matin est indispensable ! »

Ichigo acquiesça en souriant poliment et, le professeur parti, il se passa une main sur le visage. Les sourcils froncés, il demeura un moment immobile. En voyant le visage du professeur Poe, ses cheveux et ce sourire suffisant mais qui n'était pas méprisant envers lui, il avait pensé à Sôsuke. Ichigo serra les poings et baissa les yeux, se rappelant tout à coup l'homme qui s'était enfui.

Voilà pourquoi il travaillait et dressait ce mur entre le monde et lui : pour oublier.

Ichigo secoua la tête, tout à coup déprimé. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier.

Un peu plus loin, alors qu'ils entraient dans les bâtiments, Grimmjow et Lloyd croisèrent le professeur Poe en route pour la machine à café. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en le voyant : la ressemblance était frappante. Lloyd ne fit pas attention à l'air concerné de Grimmjow, trop absorbé à regarder le professeur qui passait, mais Grimmjow avait capté la figure d'Ichigo plus loin dans le couloir et il semblait abattu.

Grimmjow voulut le voir à ce moment mais Lloyd l'arrêta en lui demandant s'il avait l'heure. Grimmjow répondit et quand il redressa la tête, Ichigo n'était plus là. Il grogna.

« Le professeur Poe a un sacré charisme avec cette coiffure. »

L'arrancar se retint de répondre qu'il ressemblait à l'homme qui avait failli devenir le dieu de ce monde.

« Ouais, plutôt.

-Scuse, je t'embête encore avec mes histoires.

-Tant que tu cherches pas dans les miennes, moi ça me va. »

Lloyd rougit et, tout à coup, Grimmjow trouva qu'il ressemblait à Ichigo. L'ancien espada secoua la tête, troublé. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il s'était attaché à Lloyd ? Parce qu'il ressemblait à Ichigo ? Et Ichigo qui semblait si proche de ce Poe… Etait-ce parce qu'il ressemblait à Aizen ?

« Grimm ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Quoi ? cracha-t-il.

-Oh là ! M'agresse pas. Tu semblais contrarié, je m'inquiète c'est tout. »

L'air renfrogné qu'afficha alors Lloyd finit de décontenancer Grimmjow qui décida de prendre l'air pour faire le point. Il ne comprenait plus Ichigo ces derniers temps. Est-ce qu'il l'évitait parce qu'il voulait voir en ce professeur un substitut ? Est-ce qu'il serait encore une fois la troisième roue du carrosse ?

« Grimm… T'as vraiment l'air énervé. Dis-moi ce qui va pas. Après tout, j'ai bien osé t'en parler moi, non ? »

L'arrancar tourna la tête vers Lloyd. Il ne cessait de voir dans ses gestes les même mimiques qu'Ichigo. Assis dans l'escalier de service, Grimmjow soupira finalement et fit signe à l'étudiant de s'asseoir aussi.

« J'sais pourquoi tu m'as attiré.

-Oh ?

-Tu lui r'ssembles vachement.

-A Ichigo ? Je sais oui.

-Donc… ?

-Je ne t'en veux absolument pas de m'avoir 'utilisé' comme une sorte de remplacement. Il est évident que y'a un truc entre vous deux et je savais en me rapprochant de toi que tu voudrais me mettre dans ton lit.

-Tss…

-En même temps, tu sais que je t'ai utilisé pour remplacer quelqu'un, alors on est quitte. »

Lloyd haussa les épaules comme si tout était normal.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange alors, Grimm ?

-Ton Poe chéri là… Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'ex d'Ichi.

-Oh ? Lloyd paraissait étonné. L'ex d'Ichigo ? Comment ce gars pourrait se faire larguer, je suis le premier à le trouver trop sexy et en plus il est gentil !

-… Disons que… »

Grimmjow cherchait un mensonge crédible mais s'il parlait de fuite, Lloyd insisterait pour les détails et Lloyd était borné et Grimmjow ne saurait broder un mensonge cohérent.

« Il est mort en quelque sorte.

-Hum… Affaire compliqué je conclus donc.

-Ouais…

-Et donc tu as peur qu'Ichigo tombe amoureux du prof et qu'il t'oublie définitivement ?

-…

-Est-ce que tu as aimé Ichigo pendant qu'il était avec son ex ? »

Grimmjow tourna la tête en grognant. Lloyd lui posa simplement une main sur l'épaule, l'air compatissant.

« Hé Grimm, je suis sûr qu'Ichigo sait que tu es là. Il doit simplement essayer de passer à autre chose, tu crois pas ? Peut-être que tu lui rappelles son ex et il a besoin d'espace ?

-D'espace ?

-T'es encombrant comme mec, tu sais ! »

Lloyd donna une tape dans le dos de Grimmjow, le poussant d'une marche. Ce dernier rétorqua en prenant la tête aux cheveux noirs sous le bras. Lloyd eut tout juste le temps de s'insurger que Grimmjow lui passait le savon du siècle, se souciant fort peu de le décoiffer. Mais le jeune homme était loin de se laisser faire. Il parvint habilement à faire vaciller Grimmjow qui perdit son équilibre et tomba de trois marches, mais, toujours accroché à Lloyd, les deux hommes finirent tous deux six marches plus bas, empêtré l'un avec l'autre.

« Aïe… geignit Lloyd. Heureusement que tu fais matelas, Grimm…

-Pff, mauviette. »

Lloyd haussa un sourcil et entreprit de se venger. Mais comme Grimmjow était immunisé aux coups, il préféra une attaque légèrement plus vicieuse : à savoir les chatouilles. Grimmjow ne réagit pas assez rapidement pour éviter la première attaque et il riait aux éclats quand la porte de l'escalier de service s'ouvrit à la volée.

Grimmjow se figea en voyant un Ichigo furieux entrer dans le local. A coup sûr il croyait pouvoir être tranquille en venant là mais le rire de l'arrancar l'avait trahi. Ichigo fit volte-face et tenta d'enregistrer la scène. Lloyd, assis ou presque allongé, sur Grimmjow. De quel droit ?

« Grimm… jow ? »

Ichigo était déjà énervé mais cette image, si elle poussa l'énervement un peu plus loin, le blessa aussi. Et il n'osait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Comprenant immédiatement qu'il y avait quiproquo, Grimmjow se redressa pour rattraper Ichigo mais une main le retint fermement.

« Lloyd ! Lâche-moi.

-Non non, attend !

-Quoi ? Me dis pas qu'tu veux…

-Il était jaloux ! »

Grimmjow se calma, étonné. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ?

-Là y'a deux secondes. Il est venu parce qu'il était furax mais quand il nous a vu il était blessé et jaloux !

-Mais…

-Il est jaloux de moi ! Il croit que je suis avec toi et cela le blesse ! »

Lloyd disait cela avec une espèce de mimique proche du sourire et cela agaçait prodigieusement l'arrancar.

« Et ça te fait rire ?

-Mais non ! C'est génial pour toi !

-Génial ?

-S'il est jaloux, c'est qu'il tient à toi.

-Et… »

Grimmjow sembla comprendre le truc.

« Et si on continue de faire semblant il va s'énerver et vouloir me… me récupérer ?

-On peut toujours essayer !

-…

-C'est quand même incroyable. T'as presque toute la fac à tes pieds et le seul gars que tu aimes t'évite.

- …Pff. Ichi est aussi du genre à se voiler la face. »

Lloyd admit un sourire amusé.

« Alors à partir de maintenant on fait semblant d'être ensemble, okay ? »

Grimmjow sembla peser le pour et le contre un long moment. Ichigo était tellement borné, il n'était pas sûr que ce genre de plan suffirait à lui mettre du plomb dans la tête. Et il n'était pas naturellement porté à ce genre de calculs… La dernière fois ça n'avait pas été une réussite… Mais Lloyd n'était pas mal intentionné, Lloyd était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de réactif. Alors sans doute pouvait-on lui faire confiance.

« Okay. »

* * *

Grimmjow riait. Quand il était dans le local des escaliers, Grimmjow riait, et un autre garçon, Lloyd, était avachi sur lui. Que devait-il y comprendre ? Que les filles qu'il avait croisé le matin-même avaient raison ? Que Grimmjow était en couple avec ce Lloyd ?

Ichigo fronçait les sourcils mais contrairement à son habitude, c'était de mécontentement et de contrariété, non d'inquiétude. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'agaçait dans cette scène. Parce que malgré toute son expérience à vivre parmi les humains, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ex-sexta espada, ne pouvait pas s'être lié d'amitié, être en couple, avec un _simple _humain. Un qui n'avait _jamais _eu de pouvoirs, qui n'avait _jamais _été un shinigami, un vizard… un héros.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui l'ennuyait le plus. Cette espèce de colère refoulée dans sa gorge ou cette irrépressible envie de retourner là-bas et de donner un bon coup de poing à Lloyd ? Ou peut-être le fait qu'il ne se bougeait absolument et que, comme d'habitude, il commençait par se morfondre, tout seul dans son coin.

Quel imbécile.

Il se devait de réagir. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais Grimmjow était son ami. C'était l'ami unique au monde, le seul avec qui il pouvait rire ! De quel droit Lloyd lui volait-il ce privilège ?

« Vous allez bien, Kurosaki ? »

Ichigo sursauta et leva la tête devant le professeur Poe.

« Oui, professeur.

-Très convaincant. Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vous aviez l'air vraiment très contrarié. Parlez-en à quelqu'un avant de tuer un innocent, d'accord ? »

L'étudiant souffla, conscient qu'il avait dû effrayer plus d'une personne avec la colère qu'il répandait.

« Oui… Excusez-moi.

-Rien de grave. A jeudi.

-A jeudi, professeur. »

Tout en marchant, Ichigo continua de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir, à ce qu'il ressentait. Il était jaloux, c'était une évidence. Mais quel type de jalousie ? Il n'était pas avec Grimmjow à ce qu'il savait. L'arrancar était un excellent ami, sans doute le plus proche et ils avaient eu plus ou moins des 'relations' intimes, des périodes de crises et des moments de paix… Mais celui qu'il avait aimé comme un amant avait été Sôsuke.

Avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, il lui fallait faire le point sur lui-même. Au moins, il ne tenterait pas de se voiler la face. Quelque chose le dérangeait à voir Grimmjow _très ami_ avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était la jalousie. Ensuite, il lui fallait faire son introspection pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Et accepter la réponse. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il aimait Grimmjow. Et aussi Sôsuke.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo attendait à l'arrêt de bus. Il réfléchissait à un plan d'attaque. Même s'il se dégonflait au dernier moment parce qu'il voulait rester fidèle à Sôsuke, il ne pouvait laisser Lloyd lui voler Grimmjow. C'était incroyablement égoïste, mais pouvait-il prendre le risque de perdre Grimmjow ? S'il le laissait partir, il serait seul. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire de garder le célibat jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à tourner la page pour se mettre avec lui.

« Kurosaki ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna et reconnut une des filles avec qui il discutait le matin même et qui le harcelait pour venir à sa grande fête.

« Oh, salut.

-Tu prends le bus ? Je savais pas.

-Non, je prends pas. Mais j'ai quelques courses à faire là.

-Je vois.

-Toujours pas changé d'avis pour la fête ? Tu aurais aucun mal à trouver une fille, je t'assure. »

Ichigo allait répondre non, comme à son habitude, mais il se tut soudain.

« Grimmjow et Lloyd viennent c'est ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Alors je crois que je vais venir en fait.

-Vrai ?

-Ouais, je pense. Faut que je fasse un break, hein ? »

Ichigo affichait un sourire assez calculateur. Cela ne lui était pas familier et ne lui allait pas vraiment mais comme qui disait… aux grands maux les grands remèdes. La jeune fille eut un sourire radieux et sortit immédiatement son portable, probablement pour prévenir toutes ses amies et la moitié du campus que les trois beaux gosses de première année seraient là à la fête.

Le soir venu, dans son lit, Ichigo demanda de longues heures au plafond dans quoi il s'était embarqué, mais ce dernier ne daigna pas lui répondre.

* * *

La musique battait les tympans, leur imposant un rythme frénétique que le corps se devait de suivre. Il faisait horriblement chaud mais cela ne semblait déranger personne, ils étaient bien trop occupés à danser, à se laisser porter par les sons, à fermer les yeux et quitter leur monde l'espace d'une nuit. Un monde qui n'était pas plus beau, pensait Ichigo. Il ne croyait pas que boire à s'en rendre saoul et fumer pour ensuite tirer un coup était un monde plus beau que le sien, même s'il trouvait le sien parfois très gris.

Il ne pensait pas être assez désespéré pour se dire que se droguer à la musique entêtante était un antalgique assez fort pour oublier qu'il réfléchissait, pour reposer sa tête qui pensait trop à des choses angoissantes. Pourtant, quand il entra et vit toute sa promo ainsi que de nombreux autres sur la piste de cette boîte presque privatisée, il se sentit presque bien.

Il avait fait un sacré effort vestimentaire, s'obligeant à mettre un jean moulant et un t-shirt qui laissait deviner un torse finement musclé. Un peu d'eau de Cologne, une pointe de gel dans les cheveux et quelques accessoires et le tour était joué. Ichigo attirait l'œil de toutes les jeunes filles et d'une grande partie des hommes. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Faire tourner les têtes, rappeler à Grimmjow qu'il avait été plus pour lui que n'importe qui d'autre, lui rappeler qu'il était le Petit Prince et lui le Renard, et le temps de retourner sur sa planète n'était pas encore pas venu.

Ichigo prit un verre au bar, quelque chose d'assez léger, il ne voudrait surtout pas se laisser avoir par l'alcool ce soir. Il lui fallait garder ses objectifs en tête, il était venu pour une raison précise et cette raison venait de franchir l'entrée de la boîte de nuit.

Grimmjow, irradiant de sex-appeal, ce qui n'était presque pas étonnant. Il portait les vêtements qu'il lui fallait, laissant voir le début d'un torse puissant qui ferait tourner plus d'une tête. Un dosage parfait entre les bracelets lourds d'argent et les chaînes rehaussait avec brio l'électricité de ses cheveux mais c'était surtout son attitude qui l'imposa d'emblée. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était dans la place, et personne ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Ichigo remarqua ensuite Lloyd, qui n'était pas mal non plus, collé de près à Grimmjow. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il aurait aimé aller les voir directement mais il était, depuis son arrivée, littéralement englué à un groupe de filles qui espéraient vainement qu'en le complimentant et en montrant leur poitrine, il accepterait de passer la nuit avec. Ces filles l'agaçaient un peu, en temps normal, il aurait été plutôt grand cavalier, leur tenant compagnie gentiment et rougissant à chaque geste osé, mais ce soir il devait voir Grimmjow, lui lancer son ultimatum et elles le déconcentraient.

* * *

« Tu as vu comment il te suit des yeux ? »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil et lança un coup d'œil discret derrière lui.

« Tu crois ?

-Notre idée fonctionne à merveille. On a l'impression qu'il va rappliquer d'une seconde à l'autre et te kidnapper ! »

Grimmjow ne releva pas et profita d'un instant pour observer un peu Ichigo. Il était à violer sur place si on lui laissait l'occasion. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sexy. D'habitude, Ichigo était plutôt beau gosse c'était sûr, mais il restait discret, chose sans doute due aux problèmes qu'il avait eu plus jeune avec les bagarres. Mais là… Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir soulever ce haut trop moulant qui ne cachait rien tant il était lourd de sous-entendu. Il voulait pouvoir passer ses mains sur ses hanches, le plaquer au sol ou contre un mur et ravager son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rouge et porte fièrement ses marques d'amour et de possession.

Il voulait que ce visage quitte cette expression renfrognée, sérieuse et déterminée. Il voulait que ses traits se crispent sous le plaisir, occupé à retenir des bruits dérangeants qui trahissaient son désir. Il voulait l'entendre crier son nom et plus celui d'Aizen, il voulait l'avoir dans ses bras plus d'une nuit, pouvoir dire qu'il était plus que l'ami intime. Entendre son souffle erratique dans le creux de son oreille quand il le toucherait à tous ces endroits qui sont si peu permis d'accès. Il voulait…

« Hé, Grimm. Arrête c'est pas discret. »

Grimmjow reprit contenance et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

-Tu le reluques depuis dix minutes, c'est pas discret.

-T'parles…

-Je suis sûr que si on fait ça… »

Lloyd attrapa le poignet de Grimmjow et le traîna sur la piste.

« Il rappliquera très vite ! »

L'arrancar se laissa faire, conscient que dans le domaine humain Lloyd était loin de vouloir le manipuler et surtout, plus expérimenté. Grimmjow demeura un moment raide sur la piste, puis rapidement, il se laissa entraîner par la musique. Au début ça l'avait changé parce qu'Ichigo n'écoutait pas du tout ce genre de musique et il ne connaissait pas. Mais à force de sortir en boîte il s'y était habitué et maintenant il pouvait rarement se lâcher autant qu'en dansant. Il avait l'impression de relâcher toute la pression, de se délester.

Plus loin, Ichigo se figea. Il n'avait jamais vu Grimmjow danser. En même temps, à quelle occasion est-ce que cela aurait pu se produire ? Un combat n'est pas une danse, mais il avait l'impression que la notion entre les deux n'existait pas pour l'arrancar. Il bougeait de manière agressive, virile et pourtant gracieuse. Il y avait quelque chose de bestial dans ses mouvements et dans l'expression de son visage. Un pouvoir à l'état brut qui n'avait besoin d'aucun polissage, aucun enjolivement pour briller et s'imposer comme la pièce maîtresse.

Ichigo se surprit à imaginer que Grimmjow était torse nu. Qu'il pouvait voir, au rythme de sa danse effrénée, la sueur faire luire sa poitrine. Il voulait pouvoir glisser ses mains dessus, sentir cette odeur musquée et si caractéristique. Le sentir le dominer mais avant, se battre avec la bête. Lui faire croire qu'il voulait sa place pour finalement lui laisser le monopole gentiment, sentir leur union d'une douce brutalité. Exister de la plus pure manière qui soit : à l'état primaire. Comme la gemme brute intouchée. Se rappeler la seule fois où ils l'avaient fait… l'effacer pour mettre de nouveaux souvenirs, parfaits et bestiaux.

« Ichigo… t'es trop sexy avec cet air-là…

-On a l'impression que tu vas rougir ! »

Ichigo s'empourpra, il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de masturbation mentale ! C'était bien sa veine tiens. Il serra les dents. D'ailleurs il avait chaud au creux du ventre avec toutes ces pensées… Si seulement…

Il saisit son verre et le vida d'un trait avant de fendre la foule. Il se planta devant Grimmjow et poussa Lloyd pour capter toute l'attention de l'arrancar et, sans le vouloir, une grande partie des autres.

Il lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. _Attrape-moi si tu peux_, c'était exactement ça. Grimmjow déglutit, ne s'attendant pas à voir Ichigo se manifester ainsi, déterminé et mort de jalousie. Et il devait avouer que ça ne l'échauffait pas qu'un peu. D'imaginer ce que le jeune homme pourrait lui faire dans cet état. L'imaginer aussi possessif que lui, le bloquant sous son maigre poids et l'allumant pour lui prouver qu'il était indispensable.

Il sentirait ses mains, grandes et robustes à force de manier la lame. Il sentirait son souffle chaud dans son cou, son rythme saccadé. Il sentirait son corps brûlant contre le sien, un corps qui ne cesserait de se mouvoir comme un serpent et se lover contre ses muscles.

« Alors, t'abandonnes déjà ? »

Grimmjow remarqua sans peine la lueur de défi dans les ambres. Des flammes. Il voyait un incendie ravageur qui le défiait de jeter l'éponge. Refuser ? Mais comment pourrait-il y songer un instant ?

« T'parles, Berry. J'vais t'avoir. »

Le grand sourire carnassier fit frémir Ichigo qui esquissa à son tour un sourire mais plus discret.

« On va voir. »

Les spectateurs assez lucides alors purent observer la danse la plus mémorable qu'il leur fut donné de voir. Etait-ce vraiment une danse du reste ? On voyait un duel, un duel entre deux guerriers qui se connaissaient mutuellement jusqu'au plus infime détail de leur garde et de leur botte secrète. Ils s'affrontaient sans se battre, c'était étrange à imaginer. Ils étaient l'un devant l'autre, à l'unisson dans un rythme endiablé, en symbiose dans leur regard d'ambre et de turquoise et pourtant… on savait qu'ils se disputaient. Oui, c'était ça qui donnait à leurs mouvements rythmés cette force insensée : ils se parlaient. Ils évacuaient leur frustration, leurs regards s'insultaient pour s'excuser ensuite mais la tension reprenaient de plus belle dans un sursaut d'orgueil.

Ichigo ne savait pas où il était, il s'en fichait. Grimmjow aurait été bien incapable de dire comment ils en étaient arrivés là, et pour tout dire il s'en fichait aussi. Le plus âgé était retenu par le col par un jeune homme au regard de lave, plus que jamais déterminé.

« J'ai mis du temps, mais tu es à moi, Grimmjow. Soit tu viens, soit je te laisse. »

L'arrancar déglutit, excité. Le frisson qui venait de lui lécher l'échine ne faisait que trembler ses membres. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et afficha un immense sourire qui aurait effrayé plus d'une personne.

« A moi aussi… grogna-t-il. »

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, la main de Grimmjow agrippait brutalement sa nuque pour la tirer en arrière et voler un baiser. Un long baiser, bruyant mais étouffé par la musique, mouillé mais qui se confondait avec leur transpiration, long mais qui fut interrompu parce qu'il faut respirer.

Ichigo haletait. Puis, progressivement, il afficha un sourire provocateur.

« Tu crois vraiment ?

-J'vais te l'prouver. »

* * *

Le jeune homme grogna un peu et soupira. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était demandé où il était mais tout lui revenait en mémoire. Le départ du club, les détails de la nuit. Oui, la délicieuse sensation de se sentir à nouveau pris, possédé mais adoré. Ichigo respira l'odeur de celui qui dormait contre lui, ou plutôt celui contre lequel il dormait.

« Réveillé, Berry ?

-ça faisait longtemps.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu m'avais pas appelé comme ça. »

Grimmjow ricana.

« En même temps tu m'causais plus tellement. »

Ichigo détourna le regard, Grimmjow soupira mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se leva, causant le mécontentement de son amant, mais en même temps, il jeta la couverture plus loin.

« Putain, Grimm, tu… »

Ichigo, qui s'était redressé en colère, retomba en arrière. Il roula des yeux et soupira. Grimmjow, tranquillement installé entre ses jambes, murmura :

« Depuis combien de temps tu l'avais pas fait, rappelle-moi ?

-Nnh… trop longtemps… »

Les instants qui suivirent s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand silence, seulement dérangés par les soupirs et des bruits mouillés, de gémissements et de vagues cris ressemblant à des prénoms.

A nouveau l'un contre l'autre, enlacés comme s'ils étaient devenus un sac de nœuds, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux.

« T'étais jaloux alors ?

-Hn.

-J'ai jamais été avec Lloyd. C'est lui qui a proposé ça, pour que tu t'bouges. »

Ichigo grogna, vexé, mais se détendit dès que les mains expertes de Grimmjow firent mine de le caresser.

« J'ai trouvé le moyen de te faire taire ?

-Rêve… pas, aaah…

-P'tain, ça m'avait tellement manqué de t'entendre comme ça… »

Ichigo gémit encore et lâcha, essayant encore de se concentrer :

« Mais avec qui il… il est, j'avais entendu…

-Le prof Poe.

-Hein ?

-Tu viens juste de casser l'ambiance, Ichi. On a fait semblant d'être ensemble pour que Poe et toi soyez jaloux et qu'on vous récupère, point barre. Il est avec son chéri, je suis avec mon chéri maintenant tais-toi et laisse-toi faire.

-Quoi, mais… »

Grimmjow embrassa Ichigo et ne le relâcha qu'à bout de souffle.

« Tais. Toi. »

Ichigo sourit, amusé. Et il acquiesça.

« J'ai mis du temps, Grimm… mais je t'ai…

-J'ai dit tais-toi, non ? »

Le jeune homme soupira et ferma les yeux, laissant les mains expertes de son amant lui rappeler ce que ça faisait de sentir son corps en feu. Il en avait mis du temps pour finalement se l'avouer et il savait qu'il ne regrettait jamais et que quelqu'un, au loin, ne pouvait que leur donner sa bénédiction.

* * *

_Je vois d'ici les oreillers en béton… oui pas de lemon, du très suggéré seulement, pour me conformer aux 'règles' que j'ai signées en publiant. (vous savez, les guidelines que tout le monde ignore…) Hum… j'ajouterai ou pas un lemon en fonction de comment tout ça évolue._

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!_


	2. The Resistance

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

**Warnings** : un lemon et un acte violent, ouch (et désolée si j'ai raté des fautes)

Merci à vous, Lylyn972, Noa Death et Ayu pour reviews! :D

Hé bien voilà, le dernier chapitre promis à Eldar-Melda. J'ai dû prendre quelques libertés par rapport à son idée par souci de crédibilité.

Bonne lecture pour ce très long one-shot de 18 pages… :)**  
**

* * *

**One-Shot 2**

MUSE

The Resistance

Lullaby ne veut plus aller à l'école.

Ichigo se souvenait avoir lu cette phrase, il y avait quelques temps maintenant, dans un recueil de nouvelles d'un auteur étranger. C'était l'histoire brève de la fugue rêveuse d'une petite fille qui, un matin, avait laissé un mot disant simplement qu'elle partait car elle ne voulait plus aller à l'école.

Depuis un mois que Sôsuke était parti, le lycéen ne pensait plus qu'à faire pareil : déposer un mot quelque part pour qu'on le laisse partir un moment, découvrir une autre facette de son monde.

Il ne voulait pas être seul, ne vous méprenez pas. Il était retourné vivre chez son père et la vie avait repris un cours, avec un soin tout particulier à l'ignorer. Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui refusait de retourner à un présent si passif. Ichigo n'acceptait pas le départ de Sôsuke comme un voleur. Il le lui avait pourtant dit...

_Si tu pars, rend-moi mon cœur._

Il fallait croire que son amant était au moins aussi têtu que lui. Ichigo soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Il n'y avait presque que des sms de Grimmjow. Des choses triviales, parfois plus personnelles aussi mais jamais intimes.

Ichigo adorait Grimmjow, et peut-être un peu plus depuis que Sôsuke lui avait fait le coup de disparaître. L'arrancar était devenu le seul soutien qui lui permettait de ne pas croire que tout avait été un rêve, le seul soutien qu'il avait pour se dire qu'il n'avait pas été manipulé, mais que oui, Aizen Sôsuke l'avait aimé et pour cela, il l'avait laissé.

Il y avait de quoi être dingue, non ?

« Ichi, tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta tout à coup et regarda Grimmjow droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux sous l'abribus, épargnés de la pluie qui tombait dru depuis un bon quart d'heure. Ichigo détourna finalement le regard et déclara :

« Je vais y aller. »

Grimmjow soupira.

« Alors ça fait le deuxième bus qu'on rate, il pleut des cordes, et tu dis que tu veux y aller. J'suppose que tu parles pas du fait qu'on va rentrer à pieds alors qu'on est si bien parti pour attendre un troisième putain de bus. »

Ichigo regarda à nouveau son ami et admit un léger sourire avant que son expression ne redevienne sérieuse et déterminée.

« J'ai décidé. Je vais le chercher et le forcer à revenir. »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Entendre ça lui faisait encore mal parfois mais il avait admis sa place au final, car il savait que c'était ce qu'Ichigo souhaitait.

« Le forcer à revenir ? T'as assez de tripes pour, je dis pas le contraire. Mais à quoi ça rime ? Il s'est barré parce qu'il te mettait en danger. Le faire revenir, ça serait pas sérieux, pas crédible et même si ça me tue de le dire, pas respectueux pour lui. »

Ichigo sembla méditer cette réponse un long moment. Il appréciait grandement Grimmjow pour ça. Il avait la tête froide et cela l'aidait surtout depuis le départ d'Aizen. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il décidait de partir à la recherche de Sôsuke sur un coup de tête, mais Grimmjow lui avait fait comprendre ces fois-là qu'il n'était pas en état. Qu'il était trop énervé contre lui, qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences, et même qu'il avait des cours à finir au lycée.

« On approche de la fin de l'année, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre les résultats d'entrée en fac. Je sais bien qu'il ne pourra jamais revenir vivre ici avec moi, mais je voudrais avoir l'occasion de dire à mon père « Papa, je te présente Sôsuke. Tu le connais déjà mais moi je te présente aujourd'hui celui que j'aime. »

-Sûr. Ça en jetterait.

-Je suis adulte, plus qu'il ne le croit et je saurais gérer une relation à distance.

-J'sens que t'as une idée derrière la tête ?

-Oui, sourit Ichigo, une bien précise et je compte bien la réaliser. »

Grimmjow soupira et déclara finalement :

« J'aimerais bien te proposer mon aide pour le retrouver. Mais j'sais que tu vas me dire que tu dois l'faire tout seul, hein ?

-Oui.

-Je mérite déjà plus de protéger tes arrières ? »

Ichigo regarda Grimmjow dans les yeux, d'abord étonné. Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase dans la bouche d'un autre.

« Tu me suivras de toute manière, sans que je le sache.

-Oui.

-Alors tu peux faire un bout de chemin avec moi. »

Grimmjow afficha un large sourire, tout à fait carnassier. Son interlocuteur soupira, feignant d'être exaspéré.

« Combien de minutes pour le bus ?

-25, c'est un bus de banlieue, t'sais. »

Ichigo étouffa un rire et, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, sut que la pluie n'était pas prête de s'arrêter.

« On rentre à pieds ?

-P'tain, tout ce que tu m'auras fait faire, Berry…

-Je te donnerai un bol de lait, Chaton ! » railla Ichigo en partant en courant.

Comme il fallait s'en douter, les deux hommes arrivèrent à la clinique Kurosaki complètement trempés. Ils furent accueillis par une Karin qui les regarda tout juste en ayant l'air d'être désespérée devant leur bêtise tandis que Yuzu les gronda comme des enfants car ils allaient attraper froid.

Ichigo avait invité Grimmjow à vivre chez eux. Isshin était plutôt pour, il craignait toujours qu'Ichigo ne s'attire des ennuis et malgré son penchant prononcé pour faire le zouave, il était très soucieux de son fils, surtout depuis qu'il arrivait à se fourrer dans les ennuis avec des shinigamis et ce sans reiatsu.

Du coup Grimmjow avait un peu le rôle tacite d'un garde du corps pour lycéen ex-shinigami remplaçant casse-cou. Et ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Enfin séchés et changés, attendant patiemment qu'on les convoque pour mettre le couvert (personne n'osait tenir tête à Yuzu, pas même Grimmjow), ils discutaient en jouant souvent à un quelconque jeu vidéo de combat ou de course. Cependant le sujet était un peu plus sérieux ce jour-là et l'on n'alluma pas la console.

« Question pratique, commença Grimmjow avachi sur le lit, tu vas le trouver comment ? Le Japon c'est grand.

-J'avais pensé qu'il serait peut-être à la plage, là où on avait passé les vacances. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

« Tu l'cherches mais t'as aucune idée, hein ? »

Ichigo soupira.

« Non, et je ne peux pas demander à tout le monde, il y a trop de gens ici…

-La dernière fois que j'ai senti son reiatsu, il allait vers le sud. »

Grimmjow se demandait bien pourquoi il aidait Ichigo alors qu'il aurait très bien pu lui faire comprendre qu'Aizen l'avait en quelque sorte largué. Ainsi, il aurait pu attendre patiemment le jour où Ichigo aurait été prêt à aimer à nouveau et il aurait été là. Après tout, il avait la bénédiction de l'ancien maître de Las Noches. Avec des 'si' on refaisait le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je crois qu'il allait vers la plage mais il suivait un chemin précis.

-Comme une ligne ? »

Grimmjow acquiesça.

« Le Shinkansen !

-Le quoi ?

-Il a pris le train qui traverse le Japon, expliqua le jeune homme. Il a dû s'arrêter à un endroit précis sur la ligne. Très au sud, tu dis ?

-Non. Je l'ai senti au sud, après, rien de plus. »

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent d'un coup.

« Purée, mais comment je vais pouvoir faire ? »

Le regard silencieux de l'arrancar laissait sans peine deviner qu'il avait quelque chose à dire mais qu'il hésitait grandement.

« Ichi.

-Quoi ?

-Si on prend tous les deux ton Shinkan-truc, je pourrais te dire où est-ce qu'il est descendu.

-Mais s'il cache son reiatsu ? demanda Ichigo, il serait parfaitement capable de…

-Il est peut-être fort mais je connais son reiatsu. Je saurais le repérer, te bile pas pour ça. »

Ichigo demeura suspicieux un moment. Il jaugeait les différentes possibilités et opportunités et pour le moment, il devait avouer que Grimmjow avait des arguments de poids.

« Je te demanderai, une fois que je saurai où il est à peu près, de me laisser seul.

-Tss… Si j'ai pas l'choix.

-C'est important pour moi et tu le sais.

-Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. Je sais où est ma place. »

Le lycéen laissa ses pensées vagabonder un moment, imaginant déjà ses retrouvailles. Que commencerait-il par faire en voyant Sôsuke ?

« Au fait, Grimm. Merci pour tout. »

L'arrancar haussa un sourcil.

« De rien.

-Et tu mériteras toujours de protéger mes arrières. Je suis con et je veux tout garder pour moi parce que je veux tous vous protéger mais… »

Ichigo soupira.

« J'ai besoin de vous tous, au moins pour me secouer les puces quand je prends la grosse tête. »

CCC

L'homme poussa le chariot rempli dans le rayon suivant. C'était un magasin de bricolage, un de grande distribution. Il avait acheté le nécessaire à outils, de quoi colmater des brèches, perceuse, scie, clous, marteau. Il aurait pu sans peine ouvrir son propre magasin avec tout ce qu'il avait acheté.

Arrivé à la caisse, il commença à tout décharger silencieusement. Son expression semblait absente. Un peu comme si son esprit était ailleurs et qu'il ne faisait les choses qu'à moitié. Mais ç'aurait été une erreur de jugement car malgré les apparences, il était toujours concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

« Bonjour, Monsieur.

-Bonjour.

-Vous avez beaucoup de choses dis donc, commença le caissier en passant les articles. Vous venez d'emménager ? Grands travaux ? »

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas particulièrement curieux, il entamait simplement la conversation. Son interlocuteur se força à afficher un air affable et répondit :

« Oui, je suis arrivé il y a peu. Et la maison tombe en ruines.

-Je vois, si vous avez besoin d'une entreprise pour des gros travaux, il y a des annonces sur le tableau d'affichage à l'entrée.

-Merci bien.

-Vous habitez par où si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

-La maison en haut de la côte.

-Oh là, s'exclama un vieillard juste derrière. Ça représente un sacré boulot ! Qui vous a refourgué cette bicoque ? »

Le silence du premier client refroidit le vieil homme qui soupira.

« Juste que je connaissais les anciens proprio. Vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur. Mais comme l'a dit le jeune homme, je vous conseille de faire appel à des pros.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

-Sôsuke Misaki.

-Pardon ?

-Je m'appelle Sôsuke. »

L'homme au chariot rempli haussa un sourcil.

« Moi aussi.

-On était fait pour se rencontrer !

-Euh… excusez-moi, intervint le caissier, mais payez-vous par carte ? »

Aizen, car c'était lui, détourna prestement le regard et inséra sa carte dans le lecteur, pressé de quitter ce magasin. Le vieillard derrière continuait de parler du grand pouvoir des coïncidences et l'ancien capitaine n'avait qu'une envie, le faire taire.

« Il est beau ! C'est votre fils ? »

Sôsuke, le shinigami, eut un air surpris et avisa la photo que son vis-à-vis avait dû voir dans son portefeuille. Elle le montrait avec Ichigo.

« Absolument pas. »

Le ton froid eut le mérite de calmer les ardeurs du curieux et laissa à l'ex-capitaine le temps de ranger ses achats dans des sacs puis dans son chariot avant de partir rapidement vers sa voiture, le tout en espérant ne plus jamais revoir cet homme qui osait porter le même prénom que lui.

CCC

Ichigo regarda par la fenêtre, pensif. Depuis des semaines il attendait ce jour. Il s'imaginait tant de scénarios différents, tant de possibilité. Il accumulait les 'si' en masse jusqu'à ce que les choses deviennent dramatiques et il se disait ensuite simplement que les choses se passeraient comme elles le devraient et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Si cela fonctionnait vraiment ? S'il retrouvait Aizen ?

Il commencerait sûrement par lui en mettre une bonne, juste pour lui apprendre la vie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien, Grimm.

-Tu m'fais peur là.

-Seulement maintenant ?

-… J'confirme, t'as pris un coup sur la tête.

-Si t'avais posé correctement mon sac il me serait pas tombé dessus.

-T'avais qu'à le faire toi-même.

-T'as des muscles, faut t'en servir sinon tu vas rouiller.

-Crevette.

-Hulk.

-En bleu alors.

-Tu protestes même pas ?

-Tu veux faire Black Widow ? Rousse comme toi…

-Ta gueule. »

L'arrancar afficha un air vainqueur. Le trajet était long et l'adolescent avait emporté son ordinateur pour qu'ils puissent regarder un film, _The Avengers_ en l'occurrence.

« Notre billet est déjà plus valable, t'es sûr que tu sens toujours rien ?

-Nope. J'ai chopé quelques reiatsu mais pas le sien. »

Ichigo se renfrogna un peu et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le paysage qui devenait de plus en plus marin.

« On va l'retrouver, t'inquiète.

-J'm'inquiète pas.

-Ah oui, les sourcils froncés c'est de naissance, j'avais oublié.

-Tu t'es regardé ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes sourcils ?

-Rien.

-Quoi ? Parle !

-Mais rien je te dis… »

Grimmjow eut un reniflement de dédain et se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège.

« Tu boudes ?

-Non.

-Sérieux ? Tu boudes ?

-Ichi, tu cherches les coups.

-Tss, mais Chaton, faut pas le prendre comme ça. »

Le regard taquin du jeune homme fit soupirer l'arrancar.

« Aboule l'autre film ou je sens que j'vais commettre un meurtre. »

Ichigo eut un rire amusé et sélectionna un autre film. Il ne le regarda que d'un œil, préoccupé par ses pensées. On aurait pu penser que, trop concentré sur l'écran, Grimmjow ne faisait pas attention au reiatsu, mais quand ce dernier se redressa d'un bond, l'air de prédateur à la Wolverine sur son visage, Ichigo sut qu'ils approchaient du but.

« Range vite, c'est le prochain. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en moins d'une minute et rangea vite son ordinateur dans le sac que Grimmjow venait de descendre du porte-bagage. Il enfila sa veste et suivit son ami jusqu'à la porte.

« Il se déplace mais reste dans une zone réduite.

-Loin de la gare ?

-Assez, j'pense qu'il faudra qu'on utilise un sonido.

-Je préfèrerais le bus. »

L'arrancar afficha un air carnassier.

« Quoi, ça te rend malade ?

-Tu veux que je te vomisse dessus ?

-Okay, le bus. »

A peine deux minutes plus tard, le train s'arrêtait. Les deux amis furent les premiers à descendre et rejoignirent rapidement la gare routière. Ichigo observa soigneusement le plan et demanda à Grimmjow à peu près la distance à laquelle il pensait qu'Aizen se trouvait.

Après maintes hésitations et avec une précision très relative, le jeune homme finit par supposer que son lâche d'amant devait s'être éclipsé dans une petite ville.

« Un patelin paumé, j'te dis. C'est au milieu de nulle part que je le sens, juste là.

-C'est au bord des falaises, là, il vit pas dans une caverne quand même !

-Après Las Noches il voulait peut-être changer d'air.

-Grimm…

-Ouais j'la ferme. »

Ichigo regarda également s'il y avait des bus qui allaient là-bas. Il devrait changer deux fois et marcher un moment… Il réfléchit un moment.

« Il ne bouge pas, hein ?

-Très peu. Tu peux y aller en bus je pense.

-…

-Si t'as un blem, appelle-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Les deux amis ne se regardaient pas en face.

« Oui, t'inquiète.

-J'suis sérieux.

-Je sais. »

Grimmjow donna une tape sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Alors à plus. Et si tu le mets k.o j'veux des photos.

-Tu as trop bien compris le fonctionnement de Facebook, toi.

-Naaa, tu crois ?

-Au revoir, Grimm.

-Bonne chance ! »

Et sur ces mots, Grimmjow disparut d'un sonido. Seul à la gare, l'ex-shinigami soupira. Il regarda encore le plan et nota les numéros des bus ainsi que les arrêts de correspondance et les directions sur un papier. Il s'acheta un casse-croûte dans un distributeur, ne sachant pas exactement combien d'heures il passerait sur la route, et il s'assit sous l'abribus pour attendre patiemment.

Deux heures plus tard, le jeune homme arrivait dans la petite ville et, comme l'avait dit Grimmjow, trouva que cela tenait plus d'un patelin paumé. Après Karakura en même temps, tout ne pouvait qu'être un peu perdu au milieu de nulle part. Surtout avec l'odeur marine et les cris des mouettes. La mer n'était pas toute proche mais sa présence n'y faisait aucun doute. Descendant du bus, Ichigo soupira. Il s'avança vers le centre-ville composé des magasins de survie, supermarché et quelques boutiques qui ne vendaient rien de superficiel.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens dans les rues, ou seulement de ceux qui chargeaient leur voiture après avoir fait les courses et, occasionnellement, une qui passait sur la route. Ichigo marcha un bon quart d'heure sans savoir où aller. La ville était petite certes mais comment trouver un homme ici ? Montrer sa photo au supermarché ? Aizen devait nécessairement avoir dû faire quelques courses, au moins pour se nourrir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ichigo se décida donc à arpenter les magasins. Il n'avait pas peur d'échouer, peut-être simplement une certaine anxiété qui le titillait à l'idée que quelqu'un le prenne pour un psychopathe à la recherche d'une victime. Les différents caissiers et caissières de la supérette ne purent le renseigner, ils voyaient bien trop de monde par jour pour s'en souvenir. Une personne le trouva plutôt pas mal et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui donner son numéro de téléphone. Ichigo eut un air choqué mais avait finalement soupiré, déçu. Si seulement Sôsuke répondait au téléphone ! Il avait dû l'éteindre car il tombait constamment sur messagerie.

En début de soirée, le jeune homme était dépité. Il avait fait tous les magasins du centre-ville sans succès. Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, il se souciait peu de trouver un hôtel et s'était trouvé un banc dans la ville où il ne cessait de tourner et retourner toutes les possibilités dans sa tête. Que faire pour que Sôsuke le remarque ? Comment faire pour retrouver sa trace ? Il pourrait très bien appeler Grimmjow mais cela ne lui plaisait pas.

C'était à lui de finir le chemin. C'était quelque chose de personnel et malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour Grimmjow, ce n'était pas son rôle de faire ça.

« Rhaaa, qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver ! »

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains, agacé. Il sentit tout à coup une goutte d'eau et leva les yeux vers le ciel. La seconde d'après il pleuvait dru et il courait se réfugier sous un arbre faute de mieux. Il s'assit sur une racine sèche, contre le tronc et soupira. Il lui fallait trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit mais il n'y avait aucun motel dans la ville. Il pouvait toujours passer la nuit sous un abribus après…

Une violente bourrasque le tira de ses pensées en sursaut. Il avisa les arbres tordus sous le vent puissant et se demanda si la météo n'aurait pas par hasard annoncé une tempête. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une poubelle passait devant lui, poussée par le vent.

« Oh merde… »

Il ne pouvait pas rester sous un arbre, surtout alors qu'il venait de voir plusieurs éclairs suivis de près par le tonnerre. Il inspira un grand coup et courut vers le petit centre commercial. Il y aurait forcément un genre d'abri qui lui permettrait de se protéger des objets volants et dangereux. Pendant quelques minutes, trempé jusqu'aux os, il courut ainsi de toutes ses forces mais quand il arriva à la sortie de la ville, il sut qu'il avait pris le mauvais chemin quelque part.

Il tenta de garder son calme malgré le bruit assourdissant et la pluie glacée qui battait violemment son visage. Mais comment ne pas paniquer ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il essaya de se réfugier contre un mur et remarqua tout à coup quelque chose d'étrange dans une maison isolée. La porte était ouverte et un homme lui faisait des grands signes en agitant un drap de bain. Se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, Ichigo rejoignit la personne sans se poser de question.

« Venez vite ! Venez au chaud ! »

Le jeune homme entra dans la maison sans broncher, vivement encouragé par l'homme.

« Merci, beaucoup, dit Ichigo essoufflé, vraiment, je…

-Y'a pas d'quoi. Les tempêtes sont vraiment violentes par ici.

-J'avais remarqué…

-Allez, déshabillez-vous que je mette tout ça à sécher. Voici une serviette. »

Ichigo se redressa et ôta rapidement sa veste, ses chaussures, son haut et son pantalon. Il se fichait bien d'être en sous-vêtement ici. Son sauveur était un vieil homme qui devait approcher les 80 ans et il n'avait pas l'air dangereux.

« Venez, j'ai allumé un feu. On va vous réchauffer un peu. »

L'inconnu guida Ichigo jusque sur un canapé devant une cheminée. Le jeune homme soupira de bien-être et s'emmitoufla dans le drap de bain. Il avait fermé les yeux quand une deuxième serviette tomba sur sa tête.

« Pour les cheveux, indiqua-t-il, je voudrais pas que vous attrapiez une pneumonie. »

Ichigo eut un rire discret.

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. Je ne sais comment vous remercier de tout ça… C'est très gentil de votre part.

-Je peux te tutoyer ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur.

-T'es pas du coin.

-Non, je suis venu chercher quelqu'un.

-Oh. »

Ichigo allait compléter quand un gargouillement sonore se fit entendre.

« L'estomac souffre aussi ?

-Non, c'est…

-J'ai quelques restes, je vais te faire réchauffer ça.

-Non non, bredouilla Ichigo, ne prenez pas cette peine j'ai un sandwich dans mon sac et…

-Non, il te faut quelque chose de chaud ! »

Devant tant d'insistance, le jeune homme finit par obtempérer et but avec plaisir la soupe que lui servit son hôte.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Sôsuke Misaki.

-Oh ?

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je recherche justement quelqu'un qui s'appelle Sôsuke.

-Vraiment ? Parce que j'en connais un !

-C'est vrai ? »

Ichigo se redressa d'un bond pour prendre son portefeuille dans son sac trempé. Il sortit la photo d'Aizen à une vitesse grand v et la brandit devant Misaki. Le vieux prit d'abord des lunettes et observa l'image.

« C'était lui ? s'exclama Ichigo plein d'espoir.

-Hum… Il y ressemble beaucoup en tous cas. Mais il avait juste les cheveux plus lâches.

-Devant son front vous voulez dire ?

-Oui. Un gars sympathique, pas très causant cependant. »

Il releva la tête vers le jeune homme et le dévisagea.

« D'ailleurs je te reconnais maintenant que j'ai mes lunettes. Il avait une photo de toi dans son portefeuille aussi !

-Génial ! »

Ichigo se rassit dans le canapé, soulagé et heureux. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé !

« Habite-t-il près d'ici ?

-Je t'y conduirai demain matin.

-Merci ! Merci vraiment, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis content.

-C'est qui au fait ? Je lui ai demandé si tu étais son fils mais ça a dû le vexer. »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire un bon moment.

« Non non, c'est… comment dire.

-Tu es gay ? »

Ichigo eut un air suspicieux, se demandant si Misaki le jetterait à la porte pour ça.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, je suppose.

-…

-Bon, tu peux dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. Tes habits sont en train de sécher.

-Merci encore.

-De rien. »

CCC

Lorsque Sôsuke Misaki déposa Ichigo près du chemin qui longeait la falaise et mènerait jusqu'à la maison d'Aizen, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se confondre en remerciements par dizaines. Le vieux le fit simplement taire en lui disant d'embrasser son copain pour lui. Cela avait fait sourire l'ancien shinigami qui salua poliment son hôte d'une nuit avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Enfin, il allait le retrouver.

S'il n'avait pas été préoccupé des réactions de son amant à sa venue, Ichigo aurait apprécié le cadre. Juste assez isolé pour plaire à un homme tel qu'Aizen, au bord d'une falaise pour le côté grandiloquent de la chose et une maison classe d'un style des années soixante, comme dans la _Colline aux coquelicots_.

Le chemin de pierres qui emmenait jusqu'au portique aussi était bucolique, tout comme la sonnette qu'on devait tirer et qui faisait résonner une cloche mais Ichigo ne retint qu'une chose : personne n'ouvrit.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il réitéra, se disant que son amant était occupé. Puis il se dit que ce dernier devait vouloir ignorer les intrus donc il insista mais après vingt minutes, il conclut qu'Aizen devait être parti.

« Tu vas voir, j'vais pas baisser les bras comme ça… »

Ichigo s'assit alors sur une des trois marches sous le portique, bien décidé à attendre. Le vieil homme lui avait rempli son thermos de thé et il avait toujours son sandwich sous vide de la veille. Il pouvait donc attendre sans souci.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent puis les heures. Alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Ichigo entendit des pas réguliers se rapprocher. Il connaissait ce rythme : un pas de sénateur presque. Alors qu'il entendit les bruits proches de lui, il se décida enfin à lever la tête et son regard accrocha celui d'Aizen.

Pendant un long moment, les deux hommes ne firent que se regarder droit dans les yeux, se jaugeant presque. Sôsuke portait un sac sur l'épaule, probablement remplie de denrées périssables. Il avança encore d'un pas et l'attitude qu'il arbora alors ne ravit pas du tout Ichigo.

Cet air supérieur, cette superbe froide… Le jeune homme avait dépassé ça. Il se redressa et se planta juste devant son amant qui s'était enfui. Sourcils froncés et l'air clairement contrarié, il commença :

« Tu croyais t'en tirer tranquillement ? »

Sôsuke haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné. Et si le plus jeune savait pertinemment que son vis-à-vis camouflait ses véritables émotions dans un réflexe de défense, la réponse qui suivit le blessa et l'agaça.

« Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. »

Le sang d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un tour et le coup de poing partit d'une traite. La violence du choc fit tomber Aizen à la renverse. Par terre, il frotta sa joue tout en se relevant et suivi du regard furieux du jeune homme.

« Va falloir que tu comprennes que, si, t'as des comptes à me rendre. Et j'ai pas apprécié de me faire larguer comme ça.

-Je ne t'ai pas largué.

-T'appelles ça comment planter quelqu'un sans rien dire alors qu'on est amants ? Alors qu'on a une bague au doigt ? »

Ichigo brandit sa main où trônait fièrement l'anneau.

« Moi j'appelle ça larguer quelqu'un. Mais j'ai compris que t'as un problème avec les relations humaines alors on va dire sans rancune… »

Le jeune homme tendit la main à son amant avec un léger sourire. Sôsuke la prit après un instant de réflexion.

« Tu me frappes, après tu me tends la main et j'ai un problème avec les relations humaines ? »

Ichigo soupira et rapprocha le plus âgé à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu me rends dingue.

-Flatté.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça.

-…

-Je pouvais comprendre. Tu aurais pu m'expliquer mais tu as choisi la facilité… Je ne t'en veux pas de vouloir me protéger mais pour avoir voulu m'évincer sans rien me dire. Je suis capable de me battre, Sôsuke.

-Je sais, Petit Prince. »

Ichigo sourit, soulagé. L'homme l'enlaça alors et il murmura :

« Tu m'avais manqué.

-Moi aussi, j'avais cru que je pourrais surmonter mais de toutes évidences, je m'étais encore trompé sur ton compte.

-Je suis plus collant que j'en ai l'air.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Ichigo se sépara alors de Sôsuke.

« Tu m'invites à entrer, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire tu ne crois pas ? »

L'ancien capitaine acquiesça et sortit une clé de sa poche. Il ouvrit la porte, conviant le plus jeune à entrer le premier. Il alla posa son sac à la cuisine et revint dans l'entrée faire visiter brièvement à son amant.

La maison était sur trois étages dont un était devenu une cave. Le rez-de-chaussée possédait un salon, un hall d'entrée assez vaste, une cuisine, des sanitaires et une salle à manger tandis que le premier n'avait qu'une salle de bain, des sanitaires et une très grande chambre.

Le tout était décoré avec goût bien qu'encore un peu poussiéreux et à reconstruire par endroit.

« C'est un bel endroit.

-Je l'ai racheté. Le couple qui y vivait n'avait plus les moyens et m'a tout vendu meublé si j'y mettais le prix.

-Je vois ça. C'est grand pour une personne non ? »

Sôsuke se demanda l'espace d'un instant si Ichigo voulait sous-entendre quelque chose.

« Tu as l'eau et l'électricité aussi j'espère ?

-Oui, chauffage également.

-C'est utile ça, le temps s'est refroidi depuis la tempête d'hier.

-Tu étais là hier ? s'étonna l'ex-shinigami.

-Oui, j'ai cru que j'allais passer la nuit dehors d'ailleurs. »

L'adulte eut un air concerné.

« J'ai trouvé un homme qui s'appelle Sôsuke Misaki, il m'a dit te connaître et m'a reconnu d'après une photo que tu avais. Il m'a déposé devant ce matin.

-Dire qu'il aura été utile finalement… »

Le jeune homme admit un sourire et lança :

« Tu me fais un thé ? Je t'attends dans le salon. »

Nullement dérangé, Ichigo rejoignit donc l'entrée où il ôta ses chaussures avant de rejoindre la pièce à vivre et s'y mettre à l'aise. Il y avait un grand canapé plutôt accueillant et il s'y allongea, regardant le plafond pensivement.

Sôsuke restait étonnement froid. Il aurait cru que ce dernier aurait un geste d'énervement après le coup de poing mais il n'avait fait que lui adresser un regard courroucé et s'était calmé. Regrettait-il de s'être enfui comme un voleur finalement ? Cela serait bien car Ichigo pourrait ainsi le convaincre de venir faire les présentations officielles plus facilement. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire un repas avec son père, et même si les choses seraient sans doute houleuses, son père devait respecter son choix et Sôsuke devait faire ce pas.

Et tout le monde pourrait mettre son orgueil aux oubliettes, point barre.

« Voici. »

Ichigo se décala pour laisser son amant s'installer à côté de lui et il le dévisagea un long moment.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je te trouve éteint, Sôsuke.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire et attendit que son amant ait servi les tasses avant de se rapprocher de lui et de dire :

« Si je te parle de l'étincelle ? Tu comprends mieux ?

-…

-Même après tout ce temps tu restes fermé comme une huître. Il me semblait pourtant qu'on avait passé ce stade, non ? Ou c'est juste parce que tu m'en veux pour le coup de poing ?

-…

-Si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai pas pris de photo pour les diffuser, l'honneur est sauf. Mais avec moi, y'a plus d'orgueil, d'honneur ou de fierté qui tienne. T'es Sôsuke, pas Aizen qui a essayé de dominer le monde.

-Je vois où tu veux en venir.

-Ah bon ? »

L'homme passa un bras autour des épaules de son jeune amant et soupira, la tête dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es bien le seul à pouvoir me faire réaliser que j'ai fait une bêtise. »

Ichigo sourit tendrement et se blottit un peu plus.

« Mais rassure-toi, je suis aussi le seul qui ne dira jamais rien de tout ça à qui que ce soit, Sôsuke.

-Je te présente mes excuses.

-Acceptées ! Et j'espère que je n'ai pas frappé trop fort… »

L'ancien capitaine esquissa un sourire.

« Je guérirai vite. J'avais simplement oublié ta délicatesse caractéristique pendant ces semaines sans toi.

-Tu vas t'y refaire ?

-Cela devrait être dans mes cordes, plaisanta-t-il.

-Toujours aussi réactif, mon nounours. »

Le susnommé eut un air agacé.

« J'hésite à dire que ce surnom m'avait manqué.

-J'ai aussi pensé à un autre quand tu portes tes lunettes…

-Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir l'entendre.

-Papa Geek ?

-Entre la peste ou le choléra, quel choix, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme se détacha de son amant et prit une tasse de thé. Il en but une gorgée, savourant le goût qu'il avait sur sa langue.

« Ton thé aussi m'avait manqué. »

L'observation resta sans réponse. Et quand les deux amants se rapprochèrent et s'enlacèrent, ils restèrent ainsi silencieux un long moment. Ils réfléchissaient peut-être dans leur tête, mais en tous cas, ils profitaient de leurs retrouvailles dans le calme.

« Petit Prince…

-Chut. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, étonné d'être ainsi forcé au silence.

« Tu vas dire quelque chose que je ne vais pas aimer. Alors pour le moment, chut.

-Il faudra en parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous force à le faire maintenant ? Personne ne sait où tu es, j'ai prévenu que je partais quelques jours, Grimmjow me couvre. Qui pourrait nous forcer à faire quoique ce soit ?

-…

-A part ta volonté de vouloir toujours être seul alors que tu en souffres, je ne vois pas qui. »

Aizen jaugea les paroles du jeune homme et acquiesça finalement.

« Tu m'avais manqué.

-Je suis irremplaçable hein ? lança Ichigo pour alléger l'ambiance.

-Tu n'as pas idée. »

CCC

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent dans une sorte de routine maladroite. Les deux amants semblaient s'éprouver mutuellement, comme pour savoir si l'autre n'avait pas trop changé. Ils s'embrassaient de temps en temps mais les choses restaient chastes. Ichigo n'hésitait pas à se coller à Sôsuke pour agacer ce dernier qui rendait toujours les armes au final. C'était une chose qui au moins n'avait pas changé et rendait leur vie commune moins étrange.

Ichigo aurait presque cru qu'ils faisaient un bond dans le passé sauf que cette fois-ci il était celui qui instiguait la relation et voulait l'approfondir. Et il avouait sans gêne qu'il se sentait fier de se dire qu'il pouvait apprendre à Sôsuke.

Ils n'avaient pas évoqué d'autres sujets que leur présent. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre dans une maison reculée et cela rappela à Ichigo les souvenirs de leurs vacances à la plage. Ils sortaient souvent se promener au bord des falaises et se tenaient compagnie dans un silence serein.

Après trois jours, pour rassurer Grimmjow, le jeune homme envoya quelques sms mais très peu pour ne pas vexer Sôsuke.

« On annonce une tempête pour cette nuit.

-Il faut couper l'électricité alors ?

-Hum. Dîner aux chandelles ce soir, Petit Prince.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est romantique, ironisa-t-il, tu vas aussi mettre les pétales de fleurs sur le lit ?

-Tu insistes pour dormir sur le canapé depuis ton arrivée, veux-tu que je les répande là-bas plutôt ? »

Ichigo éclata de rire.

« Si tu te débrouilles bien, peut-être qu'on pourra se tenir chaud cette nuit en l'absence de chauffage. »

L'air de défi fit sourire le plus âgé.

« Tu es bien impétueux.

-Je voudrais être sûr que tu n'as rien perdu de ton caractère.

-Et joueur, en plus. »

Le jeune homme s'était levé pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant et il rapprocha leur visage.

« Je suis surtout concerné. Tu vas arriver à me 're-séduire', tu crois ? Après le coup que tu m'as fait, je suis dubitatif. »

Le ton et la manière de s'exprimer d'Ichigo était beaucoup plus maîtrisés ces derniers temps et Sôsuke s'avoua que cela était tout simplement aguicheur. Il passait ses bras autour des hanches quand ce dernier se redressa et partit à la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau.

Seul, l'homme soupira. Ichigo jouait très bien à ce jeu de chat et de souris. Et même si cela l'agaçait, il devait avouer que ce système avait le mérite de lui faire désirer son amant beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda s'il était le responsable de cette soudaine capacité à manipuler chez Ichigo.

« Sôsukeee !

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

L'homme se redressa et rejoignit la cuisine.

« Je range où ça déjà ?

-Le second placard. Tu prépares à manger ? s'étonna Aizen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je range juste la vaisselle. Toi, tu fais à manger. »

Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible. Et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Sôsuke ne put que se dire qu'il aimait Ichigo.

« Je vois, je vais donc m'atteler à la tâche avant qu'il nous faille couper le courant. »

CCC

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo n'aurait pas trouvé d'autres mots que kitsch pour décrire la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Comment dire ?

Le courant était coupé presque entièrement à l'exception de la plaque de cuisson qui venait d'être éteinte vu que les plats étaient chauds et servis, on s'éclairait donc à l'ancienne. Il y avait un vieux chandelier rouillé sur la table, serti de cinq bougies qui éclairaient honorablement leur repas et, à travers toute la maison, Sôsuke avait disposé des petits photophores protégés, ne prenant ainsi aucun risque d'incendie.

L'homme avait même poussé la plaisanterie jusqu'à mettre une belle nappe blanche et les beaux couverts ainsi qu'une chemise propre et bien repassée. Habillé de son t-shirt et de son jean puisqu'il n'avait rien emmené d'autre, Ichigo se sentit petit. Mais cela le faisait sourire plus qu'autre chose.

« Alors tu me joues la carte du grand romantique ? »

Le regard de son vis-à-vis remua quelque chose dans son ventre.

« Il me semble que tu n'es pas contre un peu de romantisme, Ichigo, non ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit, sentant la température monter juste avec l'expression de son amant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Aizen savait comment susciter le désir. Un regard, une pose et tout était dans l'aura. Et Ichigo se trouva tout à coup admiratif devant cette capacité.

Ils continuèrent de se chercher ainsi pendant un long moment. Ichigo était certes plus maladroit mais c'était cette maladresse qui avait le don de rendre l'ancien capitaine complètement fou. Et une fois le dessert terminé, alors qu'ils étaient silencieux, on entendit les coups de tonnerre à l'extérieur.

« La température ne va pas tarder à tomber encore, constata Sôsuke.

-J'entends comme une proposition ? »

Deux sourires, deux regards malicieux. Ichigo fut le premier à se lever de table. Il déposa la serviette sur un coin et passa près de Sôsuke, effleurant son épaule du bout des doigts. Et avec son air de _attrape-moi si tu peux_ l'ancien capitaine ne put décemment pas refuser le défi.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à monter à l'étage, se suivant de près mais Ichigo accélérant de temps en temps pour faire semblant de semer son soupirant. Sôsuke gardait un rythme lent et régulier, son regard résolument figé dans celui chocolat de son jeune amant.

Le grincement de la porte ne brisa en rien leur échange silencieux et ils continuèrent de se chercher jusqu'à ce que finalement Ichigo décide de faire un beau geste pour son amant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, en appui sur ses bras, vers l'arrière, et il attendit. Quand Sôsuke se posta juste en face de lui, il affichait un sourire taquin. Et en même temps que le plus grand se penchait progressivement vers lui jusqu'à l'encourager à se coucher, ils continuèrent de se regarder.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Sôsuke esquissa une ombre de sourire et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son jeune amant. Pour ne pas tomber il posa ses mains sur le matelas, encadrant la tête orange, et il pencha un peu son visage pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Et il ne pensa qu'à une chose. Cela lui avait horriblement manqué.

Il soupira de plaisir quand les bras du jeune homme entourèrent ses épaules et lui firent perdre son équilibre au-dessus de lui. Mais Ichigo semblait se ficher d'être coincé sous lui, il redoubla d'ardeur pour que leur langue se redécouvrent une nouvelle fois et partagent sans un mot la plus importante de leur conversation.

Essoufflés, ils finirent bien entendu par se détacher un peu mais uniquement pour s'embrasser à nouveau. Les lèvres gonflées tous les deux, ils eurent un air amusé et Sôsuke glissa dans le cou. Il embrassa toute la ligne des maxillaires, derrière l'oreille, il suçota longuement la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme qui rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser plus de place à ses attentions dont il se délectait toujours.

Mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Sôsuke, c'était qu'Ichigo ne restait pas passif. Il avait perdu une main dans ses cheveux et s'appliquait à le masser au rythme de son souffle effréné tandis qu'une autre main parcourait subtilement son dos.

Il passa ses mains sur les hanches et souleva le t-shirt avec un empressement qui trahit son envie, mais cela ne dérangea personne. Torse nu, Ichigo s'offrit un moment de latence où il prit le visage de son amant dans ses mains pour l'inciter à partager à nouveau un baiser. Cette fois-ci, Aizen laissa son jeune amant dominer l'échange, laissant simplement vagabonder ses doigts et ses mains sur les hanches, les reins, les côtes et le dos à nu. Il grogna un peu alors que son amant se montrait un peu agressif mais cela ne fit que monter son désir.

« Sôsuke… J'ai tellement envie de te prendre… Murmura Ichigo entre deux baisers. Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

L'adulte aurait pu étouffer un rire à cette phrase mais il était bien trop occupé à se faire embrasser.

« Rien ne l'empêche, Ichigo, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, chacun son tour. »

L'énième baiser qu'ils échangèrent suffit alors pour faire comprendre que l'accord était conclu et Sôsuke se permit alors un peu plus de libertés. Il recoucha son amant sur le lit et d'un regard, lui intima gentiment de profiter. Ichigo ferma les yeux, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait. Il savoura alors les caresses des lèvres et des mains sur son corps. Les baisers mouillés sur ses clavicules ou les immenses mains chaudes qui reposaient sur ses côtes avant de glisser sur son ventre.

Ichigo soupirait de contentement à chaque nouvelle caresse et à mesure que Sôsuke descendait le long de son corps, l'expectative devenait de plus en plus excitante. Malgré l'épaisseur de son jean, le souffle chaud qui se posa sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses le fit frémir et quand les mains s'affairèrent à déboutonner et baisser le zip, il afficha malgré lui un sourire presque béat.

« Sôsukeee… Allez…

-Si impatient. »

Le jeune homme retint un hoquet surpris mais délicieux quand il sentit enfin son amant prendre son membre dans le creux de sa main, avec délicatesse et lenteur. Et il commença à gémir et grogner quand deux lèvres vinrent cueillir le bout pour le suçoter dans une bouche prudente alors que quelques doigts venaient caresser la peau sensible.

« Ah… Ah… »

Haletant, Ichigo cherchait à quoi occuper ses mains. Il aurait bien été tenté d'en enfouir une dans les cheveux bruns mais Sôsuke était un peu trop loin pour la longueur de son bras. Il opta donc pour simplement martyriser les draps, écartant les jambes pour laisser la place à son amant.

Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite furent à la fois les plus longues et les plus courtes de sa vie. Comment dire, il aurait grandement apprécié que Sôsuke continue de longues heures ce traitement tout bonnement divin, de lécher, d'avaler… Il aurait adoré sentir encore sa langue mutine taquiner la peau derrière ses bourses et lui faire lâcher des gémissements rauques. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui caractérisait Aizen, c'était sa méticulosité et Ichigo crut bien qu'il aurait le temps de mourir de plaisir avant de jouir.

« Tu avais donc perdu l'habitude ?

-Ah… Ah… Facile à dire pour toi, grogna Ichigo. Tu vas voir… »

Ichigo s'écarta de l'emprise de son amant et recula un peu dans le lit. Sôsuke le suivit et l'enlaça contre lui jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune prenne les devants et le renverse dos sur le matelas.

Sôsuke ne s'en offusqua aucunement et ils entreprirent alors tous les deux de se déshabiller tout en jouant à savoir qui aurait quel rôle pour le premier round. Ichigo y mettait du sien et l'ancien capitaine dut se résoudre à ne pas prendre les choses à la légère s'il voulait gagner leur petit combat. Ils échangeaient les baisers agressifs, les gestes un peu plus brutaux mais ils ne se faisaient absolument pas mal. Ils prenaient simplement garde à ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques alors qu'ils étaient maintenant entièrement nus.

Quand Ichigo se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant, ce dernier affichait un sourire amusé.

« Tu as gagné mais tu ne veux pas le premier tour ?

-Qui a dit qu'on jouait pour ça ? »

Le jeune homme se pencha vers son amant et effleura ses lèvres de son souffle avant de glisser dans son cou pour y taquiner la pomme d'Adam à son tour. Sôsuke ferma les yeux et grogna de plaisir.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut au moins ? »

Le regard servit de réponse à Ichigo.

« Etonnant… Pour les petits plaisirs solitaires ? »

Sôsuke eut une moue faussement dédaigneuse.

« Toujours en pensant à toi, bien entendu. »

Ichigo déglutit en écoutant la voix sombre dans le creux de son oreille. Il s'écarta ensuite, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et attrapa le lubrifiant et le préservatif.

« Je te laisse travailler un peu ?

-Touché de ta sollicitude, Ichigo… »

Le jeune homme écouta le bruit de l'ouverture du tube, un nœud d'impatience se formant dans ses tripes. Il s'était couché presque entièrement sur le torse de Sôsuke, gardant le bassin surélevé pour qu'il puisse passer une main sous son corps. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors que Sôsuke approchait un premier doigt de l'intimité de son jeune amant.

Quand l'intrus se fraya un chemin relatif en lui, Ichigo crispa les yeux et chercha à se détendre, ou du moins, à ne pas se contracter davantage. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant, bien calé et au chaud, se concentrant plus sur son odeur forte et le parfum de ses cheveux.

La préparation s'effectua en silence, Sôsuke n'hésitant pas à caresser le sexe tendu de son jeune amant pour lui donner plus de plaisir et faire passer la sensation d'inconfort. Ichigo entendit vaguement le bruit d'un papier déchiré mais préféra se concentrer sur les caresses expertes de son amant.

« Je n'attends plus que toi. »

Le regard légèrement vitreux, Ichigo se redressa alors lentement, prenant appui sur les pectoraux de Sôsuke. Il le fixa dans les yeux avec un mélange d'amour, de provocation et de tendresse et lui intima dans un souffle de le guider.

Sôsuke ne se fit pas prier et, délicatement, posta son membre face à l'entrée. Ichigo ferma les yeux, se rappelant qu'il valait mieux de pas retenir son souffle et, accompagné d'une main sur sa hanche et d'une autre caressant son dos, il s'abaissa lentement.

Passées les premières longues minutes d'inconfort, Sôsuke s'appliqua à détendre son jeune amant en le touchant sans relâche, puis, reprenant ses marques, Ichigo commença à bouger et à retrouver les sensations qui lui avaient manqué pendant ces semaines.

D'abord sages, ils s'enhardirent mutuellement et le jeune homme accéléra au rythme des gestes de son amant. Sôsuke se surprit à serrer les hanches trop fortement, et, craignant qu'il n'y ait des marques ensuite, se fit pardonner de quelques attouchements qui firent voir les étoiles au plus jeune.

De temps en temps, ils ralentissaient pour qu'Ichigo se penche assez bas et dévore la bouche de son amant, jamais rassasié, avant de se rasseoir sur le membre imposant et repartir pour une avalanche de sensations.

Le jeune homme fut le premier à jouir, très vite suivi de Sôsuke et, dans un dernier sursaut de bestialité amoureuse, ils continuèrent leurs mouvements et leurs caresses pour se faire craquer mutuellement et enfin voir ce voile blanc sur leurs yeux.

Sôsuke réceptionna son amant alors qu'il se dégageait et s'affalait sur le côté. Les deux haletants, ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre en lâchant des soupirs de contentement. Ichigo ne broncha pas alors que l'ancien capitaine l'encourageait à blottir son visage dans le creux de son cou et Sôsuke ne dit rien alors que les bras de l'ex-shinigami remplaçant l'enlaçaient avec une pointe de possessivité.

« Un petit somme avant le round deux… ?

-Je suis d'accord. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore, plus calmement, avec une tendresse rare qu'ils ne partageaient qu'à ce moment. Ils avaient parlé d'une petite sieste avant de s'y remettre mais avec le fracas de la tempête dehors, ils auraient sans doute du mal à s'endormir tout de suite. Alors ils continuaient de se toucher gentiment, de s'embrasser. A un moment, Sôsuke vint se poser contre Ichigo, la tête reposant sur son torse et le jeune homme se sentit alors gonflé de bonheur. Il ne rêvait que de ça : qu'un jour Aizen Sôsuke abaisse totalement ses défenses devant lui.

Alors, avec un sourire sage sur le visage, il caressa les mèches brunes un long moment et ils finirent par s'endormir, se réveillant une heure plus tard pour échanger les rôles et plus encore.

CCC

Ichigo observa son amant fermer la porte de la maison et afficha un sourire tendre en avisant la tension dans ses épaules. Aizen faisait tout pour cacher ses émotions, jusqu'à reprendre son air supérieur qu'il n'avait plus arboré en compagnie d'Ichigo depuis un moment. Cela amusait et attristait le jeune homme. Amusé car il trouvait adorable qu'un homme si fort et si charismatique puisse être aussi timide dans l'expression de ses sentiments et attristé car il regrettait encore un peu que Sôsuke ne puisse lui faire confiance au point de se dévoiler.

« J'ai mis les sacs dans la voiture.

-Tu vas la laisser à la gare ?

-Oui, plus simple que les deux bus. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, repensant avec horreur au transport en commun qu'il avait dû subir pour arriver jusqu'ici.

« Et j'ai des billets de train, première classe pour tout le trajet. »

L'ironie pointait à peine.

« Moque-toi des étudiants fauchés, tss…

-Vexé ?

-Qu'à moitié car tu es… comment on dit déjà ? Sugar Daddy ? »

Aizen haussa un sourcil.

« Tu aimes me comparer à un vieillard, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est parce que tu as un corps d'athlète que je me le permets, voyons.

-Rattrape-toi, Petit Prince… »

Ils rejoignirent la voiture ensuite silencieusement et comme Ichigo savait que son amant n'était pas enclin ni du genre à faire la conversation pendant des heures, surtout quand il était tendu, il décida de s'occuper de la radio. Le voyage fut donc agrémenté de toutes sortes de musique et parfois de la voix du jeune homme qui chantonnait par-dessus.

Une heure plus tard environ, Sôsuke prenait une place sur le parking et réglait le stationnement. Ils n'avaient que dix minutes à attendre le train, ils allèrent donc s'asseoir dans le hall de gare.

« Tu voudras regarder un film pendant le trajet ?

-J'ai emporté un livre, Ichigo.

-J'oubliais… Pas de repos pour les génies ?

-Quels films as-tu avec toi ?

-Je t'épargne les blockbusters américains… Le _Discours d'un roi_ ? »

L'adulte afficha un sourire calme.

« Je devrais pouvoir aimer celui-ci. »

CCC

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Sôsuke ne fut pas attaqué par Isshin Kurosaki dès son entrée dans la maison. C'était tout à fait différent. Ichigo avait prévenu bien avant par téléphone qu'il invitait un ami et plus précisément son amant pour la soirée. Et Isshin ne cria pas, ne s'énerva pas. Il garda d'abord un silence froid qui tint son fils en haleine avant de finalement soupirer et dire qu'il allait annoncer la nouvelle aux filles et à Grimmjow.

Ichigo se sentit mal l'espace d'un instant d'imposer ça à Grimmjow et s'apprêtait à raccrocher pour l'appeler sur son portable quand l'arrancar prit le combiné et enfonça dans la tête de son ami avec sa délicatesse naturelle que cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes et que s'il voulait faire partie de la famille, il assisterait à « ce putain de dîner ».

Et le jeune homme avait finalement raccroché le cœur plus léger avec un sourire. Alors Sôsuke ne s'était pas attendu à des bouquets de fleurs non plus mais la poigne très ferme et les regards sérieux du père lui firent comprendre le message sans problème.

Quand Karin avait demandé, en privé, comment son « beau-frère » pourrait voir son frère alors qu'il avait de sérieux problèmes avec les shinigamis, Ichigo répondit simplement qu'il avait déjà la solution et si cela ne suffit pas à la jeune fille, il n'ajouta rien de plus.

Le dîner préparé avec grands soins par Yuzu mit tout le monde de bonne humeur et il n'y eut aucun incident majeur. Grimmjow regarda Ichigo dont le sourire ne quittait plus les lèvres et s'il regretta un instant ne pas être la personne qui le rendait heureux comme ça, il se rabroua bien vite et se dit qu'il aurait toujours une place auprès de lui.

« Comment comptes-tu faire alors ? »

Aizen et Ichigo étaient dans le jardin pendant qu'Isshin encourageait les filles à se coucher et que Grimmjow était parti fumer devant la porte.

« Je passe les vacances avec toi, je fais mes études de médecine. On se verra occasionnellement, ou souvent si tu peux m'aider dans les cours. Et quand j'aurais fini, je partirai pour Médecins sans frontière.

-… Et je te suivrai partout où tu iras c'est ça ?

-Tu ne seras pas trouvé par les shinigamis, tu me protègeras dans les zones à risques, on sera ensemble.

-Et si l'argent te manque, je te le donne ?

-Oui, mais je ne ferai pas la sangsue, rassure-toi. »

L'adulte prit son jeune amant contre lui, un bras sur ses épaules.

« Quand tu auras fini tes études… Six ans ?

-C'est le minimum.

-Je t'attendrai.

-Heureusement. Tu m'as échappé une fois, Aizen Sôsuke, l'erreur ne se reproduira pas. »

L'ancien capitaine haussa un sourcil et admit finalement un sourire sage.

« Il me tarde, Petit Prince. »

Ichigo sourit et l'embrassa.

* * *

J'espère que les fans d'AiIchi auront été rassasiés ^^ Merci d'avoir lu !

**Et vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire la suite mais je dois la mettre, désolée.  
**

**A L'ATTENTION DE LETI**, revieweur anonyme : Tu sais quoi? J't'emmerde. Deux reviews et deux fois que tu me dis que t'aimes pas ce couple, alors j'ai qu'un truc à dire, **quand c'est marqué AICHI ça veut dire que ça SERA du Aichi** et si t'aimes pas CASSE TOI MAIS VIENS PAS ME FAIRE CHIER.

**LE GRIMMICHI N'EST PAS CE QUI MANQUE ALORS VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS!**

**Apprend à faire une review plus utile que "ah j'aime pas y'a pas Grimm" ça me fera des vacances  
**


End file.
